Lily in the water
by GunsandAmmunition
Summary: Dean life is an apple pie life, but when he mets Lily everything he hear about her has changed. Dean hates what people say about her and what her father does to her. But what happens when she tells him something important, something she's hid forever? Well Dean be able to look passed it and talk to her? and what well happen when Lily disappears without Cassie, her little sister


A Lily in the water.

She's a witch?

He watched her from a safe distances. Dean never really seen she out or in school, but when he did she always had a frown on her pale face, and her dull green eyes watched everything. But right now she was smiling down at a little girl in her arms, who was making her laugh a she played her black hair. Lily Heiden was the school freak, and she had more rumors about her then Ruby Winters. She was a witch and she could kill someone with one look. She slept with half the student body and she was a cutter.  
>Dean always wonder if they were true but he did know she wasn't sleeping with anyone, but that didn't mean she wasn't a cutteror a witch... Lily looked up and met Deans gaze for a moment they just stared until someone hit him over the head. "What the.." he turned around to see his mother Mary looking down at him.<br>"Don't stare." she said as she put the groceries in the chart. "I was not." Dean hissed helping her. Mary looked at Lily and shook her head sadly. "What?" Dean asked looking at his mother. Mary said nothing making Dean confused. Before they left Dean looked over his shoulder again to see Lily waking him leave. "She weird." Dean said to his mum when they got in the car.  
>"Dean!" she breathed looking at her son with a cross look.<br>"What?" He asked, it was true. For all he know she was a witch and was playing his death.  
>"I could just hit you right now." Mary said looking at the road. "She is a perfect girl. You don't know her so stop talking about her that way until you do." she said shaking her head as they pulled into the dive way. Sighing Dean helped his mother with out another word. "Dean your taking Sammy to the duck pound." and with that she went into the house and sam came running out the door.<p>

Lily couldn't help it as she watched Dean walk out. All that she could think about is what he thought of her. She couldn't help what people thought but it still hurt when her crush thought she was a slut and emo. It sucked but she learned not to care. Mary smiled at her and lily wanted to thank her again, but with Dean there she stayed were she was. "Okay we need..." Lily said as Dean walked out.  
>"Crackersss!" Cassie said and Lily smiled down at her little sister. The little five year old tried to help carry them, today was looking better. Lily hoped as she left the store.<br>"Are we going home?" Cassie asked as she sat in her car sit. Lily looked down and kissed Cassie's head. "Hell no, baby girl." she said. The ride was quit as normal the only thing that could be heard was Lily whimpers with every breath. He father was a mean drunk and he had not problem with beating her calling her names and making her life a living hell. Cassie was never beaten but it was only a matter of time before he found her hiding spot. Lily could only hope she was 18 before it happened.  
>"Okay baby you were a good girl today so guess where we're going?" Lily said looking back a Cassie. "Duck pound!" She cry out making Lily smile.<br>"Yeah." she breathed, sighing as she picked Cassie up crying as her ribs moved. Cassie soon wanted down as she seen some little boy from her day care. "Okay I'm going to be watching you from over there. Okay?" she asked Cassie nodded and run to the little brown hair boy. Lily walked over to the bench to see a guy looking at the water. Shit not just any guy. Dean Winchester. Great this day got a hell of a lot better.

Dean watched as Sam play with the ducks, well chasing the poor things until they went into the water. He was surprised that none of the ducks chased him back but he wasn't complaining. He could be at the park were Ruby Winters would be all over him. "Can I sat here?" Someone asked, Dean looked up at the whisper, Lily stood there looking into his eyes. Dean looked into her dull green eyes that were filled with pain. Soon he find himself lost in them moments passed he remembered that he didn't answer her. "Yeah go a head." Dean said moving a bit. Lily sat on the bench and sighed in a mixer of pain and relief. "So.." dean said awkwardly looking for something to say. "So are you really a witch?" he asked looking over at Lily. She laughed at that and grabbed her ribs in pain. "Yes, me and my cult kill cats on Saturday. Your more then welcome to come." she said jokingly. Dean chuckled nervously.  
>"Is that whats going around about me?" she asked in a small voice making Dean look down at her. She was wearing her normal black long sleeve shirt and jeans. Her raven black hair was covering one eye and her lips were blood red. Dean sighed and looked back to his little brother. "Yeah, and move." he said rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe thats why the Winters stopped beating me up every day." She said more to herself. "Maybe they think if they wait a few days I wouldn't do anything back." she said sighing. "Wait are you?" Dean asked looking down at her.<br>"No but my dad likes to think I am." she said her Scottish accent as louder then normal making Dean look down at her. Lily usually never talk more then a whisper.  
>And with that they fall into a silence and watched their sibling play.<p>

* * *

><p>Lily sighed as she walked thou the old worn out door, to her beat up house. Cassie was asleep on her hip as she tried to walk into her room with out waking her father.<br>Jake wasn't home, thank the gods. Lily thought as she lied Cassie down. Lily looked around for her pain killers but when she went into the bathroom. she soon learned that Jake raided the meds. "Fucking lovely." she said under her breath. Lily went to her and Cassie's bedroom and lied next to Cassie.  
>"Lily?" Cassie small voice ask making Lily look down at her little sister, she didn't look like Jake but she did looking like their mother Lisa. they shared the same deep brown eyes and white blond hair. "Yeah baby girl?" she asked hugging Cassie closer to her side.<br>"Why does Jake beat you up?" She asked after a few moments. Lily looked down at her and closed her eyes wishing that Cassie would just look the other way. but she was five now and she started to notice things. "I don't know." she lied. truth was she was like her mum. but she didn't sale her soul for this cruse. No she was born with it and she would sale her now soul to get rid of it. she wasn't a witch and she wasn't a healer, but like a witch she could make up some spells, but like a healer she could help people and she pulled her power from mother nature. She didn't use her power only i someone asked her to or if provoked. she had a deal with the logical hunter, who tried to kill her once.  
>Good times. she thought. "Lily is Jake going to do that to me?" Cassie asked in a small voice. Lily sat them up and looked down into her little sister's eyes.<br>"I well kill him before he even thinks of toughing you." Lily said and hugged her. "It's time for you to hid." she said after a nodded and hid in the closet.  
>Lily waited for the door to open to revile Jake in his drunken state. Jake stumbled into the small house. tonight was going to be hell.<p>

"Hell-... Oh my god... what happened?...Okay i'll be there soon...Uh... Yeah...Make sure when she wakes that she in her bed... Cass... Cas..Cassie! its going to be okay I'll be right over." Mary said on the phone Dean looked up from his lunch. Mary looked around and yelled for John.  
>"His not here." Dean said, Mary looked like she needed he. "What do you need?" Dean asked looking at her sighing.<br>"John took the car, no?" she asked looking like she was going to have a panic attack.  
>"Yeah, mom whats up?" Dean asked standing up walking over to her and put a hand on her arm incase she fainted.<br>"I need you to dive me some where. but you have to promise me you wont say anything." she said turing to walk away.  
>"Mom whats happening."<br>"Promise Dean!" she yelled turning to look at him.  
>"I promise, whats happing?" dean asked gapping his leather jacket.<br>"I cant tell you yet." and with that they headed out the door.

The pain was un for real. Lily moaned as she tried to move, but her leg was broken as was her arm. "Cassie." she called out quietly, her voice horsed.  
>"Shhh, she okay. Jake didn't find her." Mary's soft voice said as she rubbed Lily's forehead.<br>"What happen?" she asked looking around the room. it looked like a guys bedroom with the deep blue bed set and the light grey wee a few knifes and guns in the room too. Lily looked at Mary. "where the hell am I?" she asked, she didn't want Mary to have to look after her again. she could heal herself but then Jake would know what he already thought. "You in my house." She said motherly. "God, jake sure did a number on you." Mary said sadly. looking down a Lily with sad eyes.  
>"Don't worry nothing on the in side is bleeding out." she said closing her eyes wishing she could just pass out. "Do you have pain killers?" Lily asked.<br>"Yeah one sec." she said as she walked to the door. "Dean?" she yelled, then jumped as she seen him on the other side of the door. Shit. Lily thought as Dean looked at her with worried eyes. "Hi." she said quietly wishing she could disappear. Dean smiled softly at her.  
>"Hey." Mary looked between the two and smiled. A plan come into mind as she smirked.<br>"I have to go out and get some food, please watch over her and do as she says." and with that MAry left the two.  
>"Are you okay?" Dean asked sitting beside her. Lily had a black eye and swollen cheek. He had to help stop the bleeding from a cut on her stomach, which was only a little thing compared to the older scares on her body. She looked up at him with teary eyes. "Yeah, I'm good." she lied looking any were but him.<br>"Wheres Cassie?" she asked need to see her little sister was truly all right.  
>'She playing with Sammy." Dean said getting up. "Here." he said as he passed her a shirt. Lily looked up at him then realized she was only wearing a bra. great! she thought as she slowly sat up and put on the soft black t-shirt. every movement felt like hell. "Thanks." she said as she lied down. Lily looked anywhere but Dean this was the last thing she needed, she was fine with him thinking she was a slut or she souled her soul or she cut her self.. shit did he see? she thought. no he would have said something, but he didnt say anything about the abuse. may be he didn't care and she could leave this house with out him saying anything. Lily looked at Dean when he could a deep breath. but seven, or sixty knots on the door stopped him. "How the hell could that be." Lily knew he wasn't talking to her but said i don't know. which made him roll his eyes at her.<br>"What do you want?" Dean asked opening the door to be shoved out of the way by Castiel the shy bleu eyed boy that was alway with Lily. always.  
>"Where is she?" Castiel asked looking through Dean. he had to give it to the kid through who would have guessed that Lily would be with Dean one of the popular people in the school. Dean rolled his eyes at him thou. "Come in why don't ya." he said as he move to his room Castiel hot on his heels. so clearly they were dating because really no guy would acted like this if they weren't in love or we "good" friends with a girl. "Here she is."Dean said shortly at Castiel for no really reason. "Sorry." he said and moved out of the way resting on the wall. "Hey Cas." Lily said looking up at him with her black eyes.<br>"Jesus Lily, I told you to call me." Cas said sitting next to her pull out a bottle. "You lucky that i want to the store on the way here." he said stoping and looked to Dean. "Did you give her anything?" Dean didn't know, but what he wanted to know what was in the bottle it was clear liquid and thats all he knew.  
>"No they didn't, Mary left before she gave me anything." Lily answer coughing as she spoke.. "Son of a bitch." she said rising a hand to take the bottle of mixed herbs.<br>"What is that?"Dean asked and Lily could hear the frown. Cas rolled his eyes at Dean which made her smile. Cas was great but he never tried to acted human.  
>"Something to kill the pain." Cas said plainly not looking back at Dean. "What happened." Cas didnt really ask because he knew what happened.<br>"To much Jack Daniels, and not enough money." she said rolling her eyes. "Next time I hope he kills me." she said under her breath.  
>"Don't say that." Cas said than turn to Dean. "I'm going to take her home." he said moving to help her but.<br>"My mum said that she needed to relax and not move around to much." Dean said moving closer.  
>"To bad she can deal with it." Cas as looking back at Dean.<br>"Wow thanks Cassie tell me who you really feel." she said being hit with a wave of exhaustion. she let her eyes close to the sound of Cas and Dane fighting like five year olds. slowly the world around her faded away.

**Me: I feel bad now..  
><strong>**Dan: Why..?  
>Me: I made Lily's life hell...<br>Dan: If it makes you feel better Steven King was worse  
>Lily: Thanks for comparing my life to Seven King, really your an arse.<br>Me: Okay *Sigh* Dan is the little voice in my head that tells me what to write. I'm not crazy i swear!  
>Dan: keep telling yourself that if that helps you sleep at night.<br>Me: *Rolls eyes* anyway thanks for reading! tell me what you think! **


End file.
